The Poke Misfits
by Wainbow Wabbit Warrior
Summary: This story is about Jodie, who didnt like pokemon, and how she ends up to be a great trainer. Please Review!


This is not an anti trainer fic, it just shows how a pokemon can change a life...  
  
Oooh..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon...or do I?  
  
WWW: Im the Wainbow Wabbit warrior and I own everything Pokemon except the Pokemon itself, the Pokemon characters, the Pokemon names, the Pokemon word... the list continues  
  
Dawn the Espeon : Write more yar?  
  
Chapter 1: The Poke Misfit  
  
It was a beautiful day at the Ecruteak City School. The Pidgeys tweeted happily and when joined with the melody of Spearows, it created a most harmonious sound ... (actually it sounded so bad). Jodie casually put her hand over her ears for a certain unknown reason as she went into the school gates. It was graduation day and many of her best friends wanted to go and leave the city and become Pokemon Trainers. Jodie didn't see the point in this at all. What fun can you get from wandering the world training a Pokemon and doing nothing else.  
  
She stepped into the school compound only to find all her classmates jumping excitedly up and down, showing off their new gotten Poke Licences. She calmly walked to find her best friend Lana. She wanted to tell Lana how silly these people were being in using their life to wander the world to train silly little pets.  
  
When she reached Lana, she saw a horrifying sight. No, it was not Lana's new haircut, No, it was not the bright pink T-Shirt. It was the Poke License she was holding in her hands. Jodie gasped and immediately walked up to Lana to confront her,  
  
"How could you do this to me! Why do you have to be like everyone else and go away. Aren't you my best friend."  
  
"But we can still be friends right?"  
  
"No! I won't be a best friend with someone who exploits such protected wild life for his or her own personal gain, stealing the Pokemon from its natural environment and stunting its growth! Do you know how traumatising it is to have a big ball flying at you and you suddenly losing your freedom! Have you been stolen away from your parents before? If you haven't, then don't think that you are being kind to these creatures!"  
  
"But...But, some Pokemon are just destined for greater heights and they just like being near people"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen one yet and till I do, I'm not talking to you"  
  
Jodie stormed off and went back home, but before she did, she heard Gracia tell Lana not to worry, because she(Jodie) was only a poke misfit. Tears pricked her eyes as she slowed down and trudged dejectedly back home  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Jodie was sitting at her study table rethinking what she had said to Lana. Was she wrong, were there actually Pokemon who wanted to be with People? Was the myth that Pokemon actually chose their trainers true? She felt sorry for what she ha said to Lana, but she believed she would never find a Pokemon who would follow someone eagerly. This would mean the ending of her 14-year friendship with Lana.  
  
Was she a Poke misfit, someone who would never be like the rest, like a Pokemon who was kicked out of its family before it had a chance to realise what happened?  
  
Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream cut the air swiftly and Jodie was jolted out of her thoughts. Her mother was screaming hysterically and Jodie could barely pick out a few words, "Big monster ... eating up my fridge ...going to eat me next..." Worriedly, Jodie immediately rushed to the kitchen read in her every step. She passed the umbrella stand in the corridor so she picked up a golf club. Fear filled her heart as she turned into the kitchen.  
  
She saw the monster straight away. It was not because of its immense size, not because of its ugly face. It was all because of it bright yellow colour. It seemed to be sort of mouse, which had picked up an apple that had rolled out of the fridge. It sat on its hind legs and happily munched on the apple. It did not seem to be bothered by her mother's non-stop screaming, and when she squatted down to get a better look. It hopped over to her and offered the apple to her. By now, she felt a bond with it, how could someone resist such a cute little yellow mouse?  
  
Her mother had stopped screaming by now and was starring curiously at the mouse. "Quick, get it away from me! It might bite and I don't want rabies!" Lana looked behind her to see the mouse following, so she led it up to her room.  
  
She held out her hand and tried to touch it, but suddenly a bright flash hit her...  
  
(WHAT HAD HAPPENED? Was it a metoroid? Could it have been spirits trying to reach her? Tune in to find out. Please review! Please review!)  
  
By the way, the mouse was a pikachu... 


End file.
